This is just so crazy i give up!
by FraXOky
Summary: Naruto and all his friends in school with many MANY problems... plus some of my Oc's.


If Naruto had to tell someone the most terrifying thing he had ever heard or seen, then he would probably describe his situation right now. "And for all of you..i told you what happened...but before you go to bed...Let me tell you this. Don't blame me for for scaring you. You listened out of your free will. So well then...Let's go to bed.", Sasuke, obviously annoyed, whacked sharry at the head. A large bruise showed off on sharrys "fruit" head (How sasuke liked to call him/it): "ITAI!" She shielded her hands over the red bruise and looked with teary eyes at sasuke. "What was that for?!", she squeeked. Sasuke clenched his now throbbing fist and looked at her strictly: "I already told you four times before...with that one..it's the fifth..STOP pulling those awefull stories to scare Naruto and Kiba!" Said persons were sitting on a tree stump bibbering like hell. Sharry sweat dropped. Now, anyone who heard this, might think Sasuke was possesiv and caring over Naruto...but that was definitely not it. A whiny naruto meant torturement and a sleepless night for sasuke. "Bu-But ..Sasuuuuuu.", sharry pouted. Whack!

The next thing to be seem, was a whiny sharry clutching her even bigger wound two meters away from naruto and especially sasuke. "Urgh...", sob: "Meany!" Sasuke rubbed his burning fists: "I told stop calling me that!" Glare. Sharry stiffened. Temari and shikamaru tried meanwhile to calm down kiba and naruto, both scarred to death. "We all knew this was going to happen..tch troublesome.", shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples. It always was the same with those three idiots. First sharry would tell them a scary story and then they (Naruto & Kiba) would freak out. Afterwards a few unlucky ones would have to carry the two to their dorms. And everytime you could also hear, sasuke and sharry bickering the whole time after that: "I swear, i won't do it anymore...maybe..." Pout..twitch...bumb...:" WHAT WAS THAT?!" They sounded like mother and child..but no one would dare to tell them that. After all, if you madden an Uchiha, your life was short. "ARGHHH! Sasuuuukeeeehhh my head...it hurts..STUPID", sharry was holding her sore and looked angrily at sasuke. Okay they all knew it...now it was time to hurry and escape as fast as you could.

"OUTCH! Hinata have a little compassion.", two full hours later, a few of the others came back to look after sharry and sasuke. You know what they saw? Sharry and sasuke both passed out after fighting too much and too long. Also they had been very tired. Hinata looked at her with pity: "Sharry...just a little bit longer...i promise if you stay still it will be better soon." And with that ...groans out of pain could be heard one room further. "seriously Dude...learn to control your anger when you are fighting with sharry. The next time you might break her leg or something like that.", sasuke may not whine all the time like sharry did, but he also stiffened when kiba cleaned his wounds. For a girl sharry had a pretty tough punch. This was NO benefit for him. "SHIT! Why has she always to be that stupid?! That's not legal." "Pfff you're just grumpy, because she's not scarred of you.", a scream...one door further said that sharry had intense pain. "Sasuke what did you do?! Did you broke her legs or something like that?! Dude! She's a girl..", Kiba worriedly glanced over at sasuke. Said person just made a 'hmpf' noise and looked away huffy. AND YES! Uchihas for normal NEVER Huff...'Stupid Sharry', sasuke thought.

Besides the pain sharry had caused him sasuke also couldn't sleep because of a certain blonde...oh this will end bad...revenge..: "Sasuke stop looking at me like that, you creep the shit out of me!", kiba winced. Sasuke stopped..wondering awefull face he did: "Say kiba...have you slept well last night?" Kiba tensed...did sasuke really asked him that. He blushed and stuttered: "Y-Ye-Yes ...i ne-never slept better." "Lie." "WHAT?! NO! I was serious!", he was better at defending. Smirk: "Your even a more losey at lying then Shikamari. Yup lying did not count to Shikamarus good qualities. As if you needed them...he always said.

The next day a growling Temari and a sweat dropping Hinata had to carry Sharry to school...because she could not move on her own. Oh the Uchiha had been sooo nice to a girl. Sarcasm. Groan: "Please do not hold me there!" dropp...:" OKAY GIRL...ONE OTHER WORD AND YOU CAN CRAWL TO FIRST PERIOD!" "Temari don't be so harsh." "Hinataa...you're soo nice." slump: "WALK ON YOUR OWN!" A cursing Temari walked down the hallway knocking down a cheerfull naruto and slumpping a singing kiba against a wall. "SHUT UP! That's aweful!"

In the afternoon. Like after school i mean...*caugh*...Sasuke, Sharry and Naruto were sitting in sasukes and narutos dorm thinking about their biologie project. "I hate that subject...why?! why do wie have to tell them about periods?" A hand on his shoulder made him shiver plus turn: "DOBE..." The demonic aura sasuke uchiha was giving of...was like reeeeally scary...or better said creepy. Harder grip: "Could You Please STOP screaming that loud! I gues the ice bears did not hear you." As ever..sasukes comments were sarcastic. "Temeeeee go away...you creep the shit out of me!", naruto screemed as he shoved sasuke away. BOOM! Really loudly...a fist was now connected with the table...almost breaking it: "Shut up you two! Let's do this or you two won't life till tomorrow!" Sharrys voice came with venom. Gulp...: "Hai..sharry-sama." Oh really ...sometimes..sasuke and naruto were like chickens. And soo synchronisized.

"AHHHH STUPID JERAIYA - SENSEI! I don't want to make a presentation about pregnant woman!", Temari agrily punched a kakashi pupped senseless. "Do you think males could get pregnant too if we cut them open and do something to.." "Eww ...tenten..that's disgusting!" "Bu-but.." "Anyway, how would you do that?! You're not that smart.", who knew tenten and temari would be that good at "fighting"?..."I AM SMART! DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!" "BRING IT ON BIATCH!" (xD sorry)

"Kiba i think you really shouldn't be doing this...", suigetsu nervously rubbed his nose. Shikamaru made a facepalm face: "You're stupid Kiba." Snap: "NANIII?! I'm not!" "I said it yesterday too, stop peeping at the girls restroom..Why the restroom and not the sports change room?" "tchh i'm not peeping..i-i just left there something." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows: "Ah yes, and how could YOU Kiba a BOY , forget something in the GIRLS restroom?" The questening look on Shikamarus face and suigetsu which looked like he would laugh like a maniac in a few mins scarred the hell out of kiba and made him blush in a deep crimson red: "Lost a b-bet..a..a against Naruto." And that was it. Suigetsu threw himself on the floor and started to laugh like it was about his life: "Bahahahahaha ...so...haha ...stupid...he was...in the..haha ...girls restroom...pffff...wahahahahaha!" BONK!: "SUIGETSU YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Sharry? How has your biology project with sasuke and naruto been so far?", Hinata was used to sharry so she stopped stuttering, one week after they met. Till now they were best of friends. Till...ugh i don't know just read the story. "Hmm you can't say it's aweful. I mean okay, when we're finished Naruto always looks half dead because of sasuke, sasuke is like exploding and i feel like someone punched me in my gut...okay maybe sasuke punched me in the gut when i was playing super hero with naruto but...i just mean the feeling in my heart.", sharry grinned widely and looked kind of stupid with that grin and THAT speech. Hinata smiled to herself. That Sharry and Naruto always were that energic made her really happy, because those two had a really horrible childhood. So seeing them smiling now and all happy was a good thing: "Uh okay,..i guess. Sometimes i think you really enjoy annoying sasuke. Or don't you?" A locker was presst close and sharry turned her head to Hinata and grinned widely: "Huh...do i?" seriously, sometimes this girl was just too obvious. Hinata sighted...That was soo sharry. "COME ON GIRLS ..It's SPORTS TIME!", ugh...anko sensei.

"Oi...Teme" "Yes Idiot?" "URGH..I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "You are too loud idiot." "TEME DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"...In a corner next to the door, kiba and neji were standing, changing while giving naruto and sasuke worried glances: "Do you think they withstand killing each other for a bit longer?" The arguing started in the morning and lasted till now... 5 periods later. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto were bearable alone..but nooo NOT like this. Naruto shouting nonsense and sasuke talking way to much. It was just out of their way...Something happened and it worried neji and kiba no less. " I don't know, but if you want to know it that much, then go and talk to them..and yes i will organize a beautiful funeral for you.", he patted kibas back sympathetically. "WAIT! You expect me to die there?" "Yes bro...if you go there...it's fate.", he pretended as if he tried to reach for the sky. Kiba stared at him for a short moment, then muttered something about neji beeing an asshole..and then walked to naruto and sasukes direction...on shaky legs. Kiba you chicken.

"Welcome back...so fate did let you stay a little bit longer with us?", after kiba came back, neji couldn't help but grin a bit. Kiba that idiot had gotten the idea to talk to naruto and sasuke, just as they started to fight...and got between them. lucky lucky kiba. "Shut up you bastard.", kiba growled...his both arms, his cheek and even his butt (HOW?!) hurt...now was not the right time to talk. "Ouh kiba? So it was the right time...i knew i could trust you.", neji couldn't hold it any longer and ran for his life while laughing like crazy..a mad kiba yelling insults after him. So much about fighting.

So 5th period...sports...with anko sensei and ...i can't believe what i say now but...gai sensei. As always in his shiny green jump suit...ugh. and his fellow lee. Lee chanched (today again) extra fast, because he wanted to train some more with his beloved sensei...and something about youth..don't know. In this school the girls and boys had sports seperated. The girls used one side of the hall and the boys the other side...or sometimes the boys would be outside...even in winter. Gai called that "extrem youthfullness" ...*cough* ...oh really..my bad. The girls group consisted of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Sekai, tenten, temari, Sharry and some more girls which are not worthy to be named/called. And Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, suigetsu, juugo, sai, shikamaru, chouji plus lee was the boy group.

Todays aktivities for the girls were high jump. The girls all sat in a loooong line waiting for their time to jump...and waiting for anko sensei to end her endless talking and explaining..i mean they were all 16 years old..they understood how to jump...the most of them. Sharry sighted and watched longingly at the boys football game. Oh how much would she like to just walk over to them and then join in but...for goods sake she is/was a girl and had to do the stuff that girls do. From her opinion that was really frustrating. But what could she do? Right..nothing. A scream: "GAI SENSEI! I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY WITH SASUKE TEME ANYMORE!" "Sensei take this idiot away from me!"sweat ...Anko sighted: "Okay sharry you can go...uh..wait where is she?!" "Anko sensei...she's already with them.", tenten pointed at the other side of the field. "Okay...then i can't do anything..i just have to deal with it. Get ready girls! Hinata you're first!" "O-okay A-a-anko sense-e-i."

"SASUKE BASTARD! We are just together in a team because of your stupidy! It's all your fault!" "You have NO brain dobe!" "Who has no brain you freak?!" "Actually YOU have." "There...the right one talks!" "hn." "OI sasukeeee...narutooooo! Come here i play now against you. AND I BET YOU LOOSE!", they both turned and what they saw made their jaws hit the floor. There stood sharry in all her glory on their football field ...with the other team..GRINNING. "Sasuke teme.." "Yes i know", a smirk gracing sasukes face. "We have a match to win!" And with that it started.

One hour later again we were having a groumpy sasuke and a sulking naruto...yes sasuke had been grumpy before, but not that much...and he couldn't sulk..because uchihas don't sulk. "I told ya you would loose...but yeah you had to try huh?" "Not fair sharry-chan!" "I won on a fair way. Soo tell me, why are you two so uncomfortable with each other today?" From the one moment to the next the atmosphere in the room changed completly. The gulped and looked at each other with pure horror in their eyes.

I am reeeally sorry about my many mistakes..if you found them ;/ and i'm really sorry for that crappy fanfic...anyway i hope you liked that..if you want me to continue just say so or something..jup thanks for reading ;D Fraxoky


End file.
